


The Wise Wizard & The Pest Pirate

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Headcanon, Hector's a little shit, Oswin's done with everything, Uther's a tired older bro, brother bein good brothers mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: A Harvest Festival like any other for the noble brothers of Ostia.





	The Wise Wizard & The Pest Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real, I feel this is a little half-assed compared to what it could've been but I'm glad it's done. I've been trying to finish this all month so sorry if it does seem a little half-assed. :/

“Brother!! I want candy!!”

Uther heard that every single day on the month of the harvest festival. Every day, he got an earful from Hector about how impatient he is to wait for the end of the month. The elder brother expected it though, and expected more than just constant impatient earfuls.

“No, Hector. Wait until the festivities start, _ please _ .” Uther would reply. Sure he _ is _ used to the earful- doesn’t mean he isn’t tired of it and the rest of Hector’s antics that came this season.

Hector’s childlike deviousness always lead him to try seek out wherever the sweet treats are stored whenever he thought his older brother isn’t looking. But Uther has a more than keen eye, and intends to keep it on his younger sibling at all times.

Who else is to watch the miscreant of a lordling than the older, more mature lordling? Sir Oswin? If only he could mind him so often. His knightly duties often caused him to be elsewhere, mostly guarding the fortress of a land that is Ostia. So much as Uther _ wanted _ Oswin to just… take over his duty, he understood that the man is _ needed _ elsewhere. Needs are greater than wants in the end, so he’s stuck with the devilish delinquent.

Not that he did much else than spend time with Hector anyway. The only other things he did was studying every so often, given some day he will become Marquess Ostia himself. Or more often than that, he’d write. His own tales at that. Tales that sadly, he kept to himself, telling absolutely no one of them. Not even Hector, or their parents. Just a small hobby of his that he enjoys and cares not for anyone else enjoying it. That and he’d rather not be teased by Hector. He could only just tolerate Hector as it is.

In these last few moments, Uther lost himself in thought of what he’d write next until he heard some fading footsteps- fast ones. Someone’s running away.

“A-ah! Hector, where are y-”

Once he looked round, he saw the boy sprinting down the hallway. He took off after him, catching up fairly easily.

“Hector!!! Stop your running at once! Or I’ll stop you myself!” he shouted.

The younger Ostian responded by going faster- only a little. But enough to make a little space between himself and his older brother. However, as he looked back at his brother…

“Ah-!”

Hector was now tumbling over his own feet. Uther slowed himself down, then stopping next to the now toppled Hector. The elder brother looked down at him with a grin.

“Good tumble?” he said to him with quite the snarky tone. Hector would sit up, scowling up at his older brother.

“Shut up!” he exclaimed.

Uther sighed, extending a hand to Hector.

“Come on, how about we plan some tricks to play on Oswin, eh?”

Hector nodded as he grabbed Uther’s hand. The elder brother pulled him up, letting go once the younger one was on his feet fully.

“You’re not hurt, Hector, are you?

…Well I suppose not. You are a tough one.”

Hector nodded once more.

“Yeah… I’m alright. C’mon then, let’s get on with what you said.”

* * *

Fast forward some days later, and the festival is in full force. Games, stalls, the lot of it. And of course, there are people throughout the town as far as the eye can see. The area is so abundant with noise. Talking, walking, among may other sounds. A typical festival really.

A little ways away from the festival chaos, the two brothers were on their way. Uther’s wearing quite the dashing wizard attire, hat included, and Hector wearing a rough looking pirate costume. Hector held a sack over his shoulder, which one would think is just a little costume prop given he already has another back in the other hand for candy. Little does a certain someone know, it’s got some bits in there in relation to the plans he and Uther constructed.

“Why do we have boring old Oswin to take us there? We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?” Hector complained, obviously and mindlessly. 

Said Oswin so happens to be doing just that. He looked back at Hector with a look of utmost disapproval. The man didn’t quite sign up for this.

“I so happen to be right in front of you, child. For your information, I am in my _ twenties _.” he said back with an equally disapproving tone.

Uther nudged Hector, giving him a look, trying to silently tell him something. The younger Ostian looked back and nodded, realising that if they are to enact the plans they made, they kind of need the man _ with _ them. He grinned at Uther, who grinned right back. If all goes well, it’ll be another fun festival for them. So what if they get scolded for playing tricks on him? They wouldn’t mind if that happened- not that it does. All that matters to them is that they’re having fun. And to Uther, so long as he’s keeping Hector occupied and out of _ actual _ trouble, the tricks they’ll be playing on poor Oswin are fair game.

As the noise grew louder, so did the brothers’ collective anticipation. Truly, it is unbecoming of Uther to be like this, playing tricks on a particular person and all. But he knew well enough that Oswin wouldn’t mind _ too much _in the long run. That and in the end, it’s quality time with his brother which is excuse enough for him to go a little out of character. No harm in doing so if he’s having a good time. Besides, who else is to keep him entertained really?

The further they walked, the more people there were. Before they went any further, Oswin went to a stop and turned to look at the siblings, who stopped after he did.

“I hate to repeat, especially to someone as sensible as you, Lord Uther, but do not stray too far from me. You are both nobles, thus it would not do if anything were to happen to either of you.

Am I making myself clear, young lads?”

The brothers nodded.

* * *

“Gah! What was-

Lord Hector, Lord Uther!”

Ah, the frustrated shouting that came from Oswin after a pebble was slung at his armour, making quite the noise. The culprit was Hector but with haste, the slingshot was already thrown to Uther, who held it behind his back. And his hands were already behind his back the last time Oswin saw him, therefore the knight wouldn’t have a clue who hit him.

That was one of their few elaborate schemes they brainstormed.

“Sir Oswin, that wasn’t either of us, I promise. Perhaps it was a stray pebble from elsewhere…? Let’s carry on- a mere pebble won’t leave a dent, will it?” Uther responded.

His tone was so convincing despite the lies he was telling. It was convincing enough that Oswin nodded in belief, sighing.

* * *

Some minutes passed, and yet another of the brothers’ schemes would be shaping. They suggested they go nearby the stables, with a fine plan in mind there. Once near a wagon of hay, Hector would distract Oswin, telling the man he wanted to play a game at one of the stalls.

“Oswin! Oswin! That game!”

“Yes, Lord Hector. We shall go there.”

“I will sit this out, if you mind not Sir Oswin.”

Once Oswin was paying mind to Hector and the game, Uther would slip away toward the wagon. The two agreed Uther is more quiet on his feet. Once at the wagon, as discreetly as possible, he quickly jumped into it. Not the most comfortable place to rest for a couple minutes but worth for some quality time with Hector- and Oswin’s potential surprise. The idea is that Oswin wouldn’t expect Uther to do such a thing as he’s about to do, adding a big surprise factor- and a possibly priceless reaction.

Those minutes passed by, and Hector’s finally finished with the little festival game that ‘caught his attention’. Oswin quite quickly realised Uther’s ‘gone’. 

“…Lord Hector, where is your brother?”

Hector shrugged, then walked towards the wagon, pretending to look for him. Oswin followed behind.

“Uther! Where’d you go?” shouted Hector, as if he were actually trying to find him.

Little did Oswin know, that was the go ahead for Uther. The elder lordling very quickly sprung up from the hay.

“BOO!!!”

The knight… screamed- quite loud. Then he wore the most disappointed face the siblings have ever seen him don. Hector was already laughing a whole lot, to the point he ended up keeling to the floor. Uther hopped out of the wagon, laughing quite loud himself- a rare sight really. Such a sight that Oswin really couldn’t be _ that _mad. It’s not often that one gets to see Uther that happy, let alone losing himself that much. Oswin just sighed, letting the siblings laugh and laugh.

Once their mirth was quelled, the brothers looked to one another proudly. Uther raised a hand, and Hector followed suit on it. They then just- high fived, smiling brightly.

* * *

Later on in the night, the festival had calmed. Uther and Oswin tried to convince Hector to not immediately feast on his sweets but alas, there’s no straying Hector away from a path. If he gets ill in the morning, it’s his fault. That’s not to say either won’t care, because of course they will- especially Uther. They left the boy in his quarters to feast, knowing they have next to no say in his actions.

But it’s now late. Uther said that Oswin can go off duty for the night, and he’ll handle the younger one- like he’s obligated to do. He creaked open the door to his younger brother’s quarters to check on him, and he heard no sound. Various wrappers are on the floor everywhere. Some sweets are still left over but it seems the owner of those sweets has fallen into a deep slumber. The boy is laid flat on his bed very much out like a light, snoring loud and clear.

Uther simply walked to where his dim night lantern sits, and lit it. He took one last look at his brother to make sure he’s totally alright- and he is, then he walked off to the door, shrugging. The elder brother knows what he’s in for in the morning. He looks back to the younger Ostian as he’s at the door, a faint smile on his face.

“You’ll never learn brother- will you…”


End file.
